The present invention relates to an automatic machine which has been specifically designed for ironing trousers free of folds, preferably of a jeans type, or made of elasticized or sports fabrics.
As is known, in the trouser making field it is necessary to iron and size stabilize the made trousers.
In particular, for making trousers free of folds, or xe2x80x9cunfoldedxe2x80x9d trousers, it is absolutely necessary to perform a plurality of ironing operations, which must be carried out both depending on the trouser fabric type and on the size and size stabilization to be obtained.
At present, the above mentioned operating steps are substantially manually carried out, and the processing operations to be performed must be specifically selected by the operator, to achieve the desired result.
It should be apparent that such a manual processing method, in addition to providing unevenly processed cloth articles, further require a comparatively high labour amount, which seriously adds to the final cost of the made cloth articles.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing an automatic machine, specifically designed for ironing trousers free of folds, preferably of a jeans type, or made of elasticized or sports fabric, allowing the possibility of controlling, in a fully automatic manner, an automatic sizing of the trousers, both at the pelvic region and leg region of the user, while consequently controlling the size quality of the cloth article during its ironing operation.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such an automatic machine which allows to carry out, in a fully automatized manner, a lot of different trouser processing operations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a trouser ironing machine which, due to its specifically designed construction, is very reliable and safe in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an automatic trouser ironing machine which can be easily made starting from easily available elements and materials and which, furthermore, is very competitive from a mere economic standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by an automatic machine for ironing unfolded trousers, preferably of a jeans type or made of elasticized or sports fabrics, characterized in that said machine comprises a bearing framework rotatably supporting a plurality of operating assemblies for operatively supporting the trousers being processed, and that each said operating assembly can be programmed for automatically carrying out several trouser processing operations depending on the trouser fabric and the inlet of said trouser into said machine, either divided by size or with mixed sizes.